ALL WITH YOU - VKook VMin NamKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "If you see my heart and feel my true heart.. If you see my heart and find your way to me.. I want to give you all of my heart.. If you can stay by my side forever.. - Kim Taehyung" ... Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon - VKook VMin NamKook FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ALL WITH YOU**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon - VKook VMin NamKook FF**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

* * *

 _ **Taeyeon – All With You Lyrics (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST)  
**_

 _ **I am happy that I'm by your side  
I dream because I am by your side**_

 _ **I can smile because I am by your side  
I pray again that you will be my person**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Thank you  
For being by my side**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
It's so warm**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
I am able to have strength**_

 _ **Just looking at you  
Makes tears come**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Even if we get exhausted in this world  
Let's always stay by each other's side  
Never let go of my hand**_

 _ **I want to use my last love  
For you**_

 _ **I would be so happy  
If my last destiny was you**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ketika kami bertemu di sosial media secara tidak sengaja.

Aku dan ia sering sekali bertukar chat dan membahas banyak hal karena ada banyak kesamaan diantara kami.

Kami sama-sama suka menyanyi. Dan sama-sama suka hal-hal yang cukup gila.

Saat itu, aku selalu merasa senang setiap memiliki kesempatan chatting dengannya.

Namun, kami tidak pernah bisa bertemu.

Karena ia tinggal di Busan. Sementara aku saat itu baru saja pindah dari Daegu dan masuk ke salah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul.

Aku mahasiswa angkatan petama, sementara ia duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Mana mungkin ia yang mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian kelas tiganya, dan aku yang disibukkan harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baruku di Seoul, lingkungan baru dimana aku baru saja menjadi mahasiswa, bisa bertemu dengan jarak tempuh Busan-Seoul?

Jadi semua berlalu begitu saja.

Kami hanya bisa bertukar cerita dan pengalaman kami di sosial media.

Kami hanya bisa saling bertukar foto selca, atau mengirimkan foto makanan yang sedang kami makan saat itu.

Suatu sore aku mengirimkannya sebuah fotoku di perpustakaan, rambutku sangat berantakan dan mukaku sangat kusut.

Aku mengirimkan foto itu dengan caption, "Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas akhir semester satuku, hiks!"

Tak lama kemudian ia mengirimkan komentar di fotoku itu.

"Hyeong a~ Hwaiting! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini! Tahun depan aku kelas tiga, kau juga harus menyemangatiku, araseo?"

Dan setelah membaca komentarnya itu, aku tersenyum.

Dan semua lelahku terasa hilang.

Aneh kan?

Padahal kami hanya bertemu di sosial media!

Setahun setelah kami berkenalan, kami bahkan akhirnya bertukar id line dan sering mengirimkan chat via line.

Sesekali kami mengirimkan voice note dan aku selalu tertawa setiap mendengar suaranya yang lucu.

"Yaishhhh! Kau tertawa sendiri lagi.. Dasar alien aneh, ckckck~" gumam si kecil Park Jimin, sahabat terbaikku sejak masuk kuliah, sore itu ketika aku membaca chat dari Jungkook.

Aku dan Jimin sama-sama perantauan. Aku dari Daegu, dan Jimin dari Busan.

Ya! Busan! Seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa kutemui via sosial media itu.

Karena kami sama-sama pertama kali pindah ke Seoul sebagai perantauan, dan sikap cerianya terlihat menyenangkan di mataku, dan kami satu kelas pula di kampus, makanya aku dan Jimin cepat akrab dan menjadi sahabat baik.

Kami bahkan tinggal di satu kos-kosan. Sebuah rumah dengan dua kamar tidur.

Sangat pas untuk kami tempati berdua, kan?

"Yaishhh, Park Jimin! Bisakah kau berhenti muncul tiba-tiba di sampingku?" sahutku sambil mengacak pelan rambut abu-abunya.

Ia tertawa, sangat manis. Ya, harus kuakui ia memang manis.

Atau... Semua pria Busan memang semanis ini?

"Bocah Busan itu lagi?" tanya Jimin saat menyadari apa yang membuatku senyum-senyum sendirian.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Jimin a~ Ceritakan padaku... Busan itu seperti apa? Aku ingin bisa memahaminya lebih baik..." sahutku sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatapku sejenak, dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutebak apa artinya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Aniya~" sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Busan... Seperti apa Busan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Haruskah suatu saat aku mengajakmu ke Busan?" sahutnya.

"Yaishhh~ Kau kan tahu betapa sibuknya kita sebagai mahasiswa angkatan kedua ini aigoo!" gerutuku.

Jimin tertawa.

"Aku berpikir, setelah tahun pertama berakhir, tugas-tugas kita akan berkurang... Jadi aku bisa ke Busan dan memberikannya semangat untuk menghadapi ujian akhir kelas tiganya... Ternyata tahun kedua ini lebih berat dari tahun pertama..." gerutuku.

Jimin mengacak pelan rambut blondeku. "Hwaiting, Taetae ya! Kau begitu menyukainya?"

Aku menatap Jimin, lalu menganggukan kepalaku. "Sepertinya begitu~"

"Aigoooo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut blondeku lagi.

Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku, bingung melihatnya seperti itu.

"Gwenchana, imma~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan dua tahun sudah berlalu, dengan semua kehidupanku sebagai mahasiswa yang kulalui bersama sahabat terbaikku, Park Jimin, serta semua kebahagiaan yang kuperoleh setiap menghabiskan waktuku untuk bertukar chat dengan si manis dari Busan itu.

Sebenarnya aku agak kesal! Karena setelah disibukkan dengan ujian akhirnya, aku dan si manis dari Busan itu jadi jarang punya waktu bersama.

Ia sering menghilang sangat lama.

Tanpa kabar.

Bahkan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, semua chatku hanya dibalas sesingkat-singkatnya.

Ia juga jarang mengupload status ataupun foto di sosial medianya.

Ada apa dengannya?

Namun, hari ini... Aku mendapatkan semua jawabannya!

Sosok pria manis dengan gigi kelincinya itu ada disini!

Tepat dihadapanku!

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Aku termasuk salah satu panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang bertugas untuk mengospek para mahasiswa baru yang masuk ke kampus kami.

Dan aku melihatnya!

Berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya!

Tepat dihadapanku!

"Annyeong, hyeong~ Akhirnya... Setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelesaikan semua soal ujian akhir SMA ku, dan berjuang mati-matian belajar demi bisa diterima di kampusmu ini... Aku akhirnya bisa berdiri, tepat dihadapanmu... Maaf sering menghilang beberapa waktu balakangan ini.. Karena aku sangat sibuk belajar, demi bisa masuk ke kampus ini dan menjalani kehidupan mahasiswaku bersamamu... Hehehe~" sahutnya dengan senyuma manis di wajahnya.

Dan senyuman aslinya ini, jauh lebih manis daripada ketika aku hanya melihatnya dari semua foto-fotonya!

"Welcome to my life... Jeon Jungkook..." sahutku sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan betapa aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Dan semua terasa seperti mimpi bagiku.

Jika ini memang mimpi, tolong, jangan pernah bangunkan aku!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE~ Akhirnya FF baru tercipta lagi :)**

 **Dan FF kali ini saya persembahkan khusus buat Ibu Negara kesayangan saya yang namanya udah setaun lebih nongkrong di bio akun twt saya, the uname is "jecnxy a.k.a Joxy", yang udah setia nungguin saya di twt ketika saya begitu sibuk ngabisin waktu di dunia per-ffn-an ini :)**

 **Makasih ya Ibu Negara udah mau sabar nungguin abang ilang-ilangan :) Sibuk ngampus, sibuk ngauthor, sampe kaga semepet buka twt XD Jangan ngambek-ngambekan lagi ya ntar abang sedih gmn? Mianhae :) Saranghae :)**

 **Dan tentu saja, FF ini juga saya persembahkan buat kalian semua para readers setia saya :) Buat yang kangen sama FF so sweet-so sweet an ala tae-v, here i present to you all :)**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya akan saya post satu chapter setiap minggu, jadi stay tune tunggu kelanjutannya ya all :)**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :)**

 **Btw, FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah dunia per-RP-an saya sama si Ibu Negara :) Jadi inspirasinya based on kisah nyata saya di dunia RP, dengan beberapa modifan tentunya karena sampe sekarang saya sama Ibu Negara juga belom pernah ketemuan selain via RP twt wkwkw...**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka ya :) Jangan lupa reviewnya :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ALL WITH YOU**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon - VKook VMin NamKook FF**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, di sebuah media sosial bernama twitter.

Awalnya kami sama-sama membahas tentang sebuah lagu kesukaan kami, dan akhirnya kami bercanda.

Kami bahkan membahas hal-hal gila bersama.

Seperti ketika aku bertanya padanya, ia sedang apa, dan jawabannya adalah, "Mau nonton Disney Channel XXX~"

Aku bertanya, "Disney Channel XXX? Maksudnya?"

Dan jawabannya, "Disney Channel edisi plus plus, tanpa sensoran.. Isinya ada Minnie Mouse ganti baju, sexy loh, pasti seru nontonnya~"

Dan jujur saja, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membaca jawabannya.

Disney Channel untuk dewasa, uncensored Disney Channel. Igo mwoya? Hahaha...

Dan sejak saat itulah, kehidupan membosankanku ini seketika berubah.

Aku jadi lebih sering menatap layar laptop dan handphoneku ketimbang berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku yang munafik itu.

Sejujurnya, aku ini salah satu siswa teladan di sekolahku.

Nilai-nilaiku selalu bagus dan aku menjadi kebanggaan para guru di sekolahnya.

Hanya saja, hal itu membuat teman-temanku menjauhiku.

Mereka hanya baik padaku jika ingin meminta contekan tugas ataupun contekan ujian, dan aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

Namun, semua lelahku, semua penatku, rasanya menghilang setelah aku menemukan pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu di akun sosial media.

Dan selama dua tahun ini, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menjadi semangat dan kebahagiaan bagiku.

Aku bahkan berjuang mati-matian agar diijinkan orang tuaku melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul.

Dan dengan segala kerja kerasku, akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya!

Dan inilah pertama kalinya kami bertemu, secara langsung, setelah berkomunikasi hampir setiap hari melalui sosial media.

Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung!

Karena ia sangat sangat sangat tampan!

Jauh lebih tampan daripada semua foto-fotonya yang kulihat selama dua tahun ini!

Dan ia tersenyum dengan begitu kerennya, menyambut kedatanganku ke kampusnya.

Membuat detak jantungku semakin berdebar tidak karuan rasanya!

Aku ingin berteriak tapi ini kan acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru!

Aku harus bersikap dengan sebaik dan semanis mungkin agar aku tidak dicap sebagai mahasiswa baru yang kurang ajar, iya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Chimchim a! Chimchim a! Chimchim a!" teriak si alien itu tiba-tiba ketika masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Mwoya, imma?" sahutku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Tentu saja aku heran, mengapa energi yang dimilikinya tidak pernah ada habisnya?

Ia selalu terlihat seceria ini.

Membuatku selalu saja tersenyum... Setiap melihat semua gerak gerik dan jiwa aliennya...

Yaishhhh... That handsome alien!

"Chimchim a! Jungkook! Busan boy itu!" sahutnya tanpa berkedip.

"Uh? Jeon Jungkook teman chatmu? Waeyo?" Aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkannya?

"Jungkook! Ia... Ia ada disini!" sahutnya.

"Uh?" Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Jungkook! Ia ada disini! Menjadi mahasiswa baru angkatan pertama, Jimin a!" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang begitu bahagia.

"Mwoya? Mengapa ia bisa disini? Bukannya kau bilang akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berkomunikasi dengannya? Ia sering menghilang tiba-tiba..." sahutku.

"Ternyata ia melakukan itu karena sibuk belajar demi lulus ujian masuk kampus kita!" teriaknya sambil memelukku erat, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aaaaah... Jinjja?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilku, sementara Taehyung masih terus memeluk erat tubuhku.

Taehyung kini melepaskan pelukannya. "Majjayo! Ia yang mengatakannya tadi saat aku dan dia berdiri berhadapan! Dan kau tahu? Ia... Jauh lebih manis dari semua foto-fotonya! Whoaaaa~ Apa aku dulu melakukan sebuah kebaikan sampai aku mendapat takdir seindah ini?"

"Uh? Ah... Mungkin saja..." sahutku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Taehyung terlihat begitu excited, mmebuatku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Bukankah kebahagiaannya, seharusnya juga menjadi kebahagiaanku? Ya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Jungkook bergabung menjadi mahasiswa di kampus itu.

Dan selama sebulan itu lah, Jungkook selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung.. Dan Jimin?

Tentu saja! Taehyung dan Jimin sudah terkenal sebagai pasangan terbaik di kampus itu, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka!

Bahkan dengan adanya Jungkook di kampus itu pun, Taehyung tetap tidak menelantarkan sahabat terbaiknya itu sendirian.

"Yaishhh~ Jangan mengajakku kalau kalian ingin berkencan!" gerutu Jimin setiap Taehyung mengajaknya makan siang bersama Jungkook.

"Ya, Chimchim a~ Apa kau pikir aku ini tipe orang yang membuang sahabatku sendiri ketika aku jatuh cinta, huh?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Taehyung... Dengan kerpibadiannya yang sangat baik itu... Selalu mengajak Jimin setiap bersama dengan Jungkook...

Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Jungkook sering bertanya-tanya, siapa Park Jimin sebenarnya?

Mengapa Taehyung selalu bersama Jimin? Bahkan ketika Taehyung mengajaknya makan bersama, pasti Jimin juga selalu diajak olehnya.

Jungkook mencoba mencari tahu kesana kesini, dan semua yang didengarnya mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah soulmate Taehyung yang nyaris tak terpisahkan.

Membuat Jungkook sering bingung, sebenarnya seperti apakah perasaan Taehyung kepadanya?

Apakah Taehyung juga mencintainya, seperti ia selama ini mencintai Taehyung?

Namun, karakter Jimin yang cukup periang sebenarnya juga membuat Jungkook nyaman bersama dengannya, jadi Jungkook akhirnya berpikir, bahwa keberadaan Jimin tidak buruk juga agar kecanggungannya bersama Taehyung tidak terlalu terasa olehnya.

Canggung?

Tentu saja!

Bukankah selama dua tahun ini mereka hanya bertemu di sosial media?

Berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung ternyata tidak seindah yang selama ini dibayangkan Jungkook! Karena sejujurnya, ternyata bertemu secara langsung membuatnya jadi agak canggung...

Dan salah tingkah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku duduk di teras kamarku, menatap ratusan bintang yang tengah berkelap kelip di langit malam.

Dan senyuman terbentuk di wajahku, mengingat bahwa sosok Jeon Jungkook benar-benar ada dihadapanku kini.

Bukan lagi via sosial media.

Bukan lagi via chat line.

Tapi sosoknya ada, dan nyata dihadapanku.

Jimin pernah bertanya padaku beberapa waktu lalu.

"Yaaaa, Taetae! Ia sudah ada dihadapanmu, mengapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja padanya? Melihatnya berjuang demi masuk kampus ini demi bertemu denganmu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa ia mencintaimu, imma... Apa lagi yang kau takutkan?"

Aku juga seringkali memikirkan hal ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, ketika melihatnya ada tepat dihadapanku.

Mengapa tidak langsung kuungkapkan perasaan cintaku padanya?

Namun, ada satu hal yang harus kuteliti.

Sifat aslinya.

Bukankah selama dua tahun ini kami baru berkenalan via sosial media?

Bagaimana jika... Sifat aslinya berbeda jauh dengan dunia maya?

Bagaimana jika... Setelah mengenalnya secara langsung, ia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan selama dua tahun ini?

Namun, satu bulan ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku untuk mengenalnya!

Dan rasa cintaku ini memang tidak salah.. Karena semakin mengenalnya langsung, aku semakin... Mencintainya...

Dan aku menyetel lagu itu di handphoneku, alunan nada itu menemaniku malam ini sambil menatap ratusan bintang di langit malam ini.

 _ **"I am happy that I'm by your side  
I dream because I am by your side**_

 _ **I can smile because I am by your side  
I pray again that you will be my person**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever"**_

Lirik lagu itu benar-benar menggambarkan perasaanku pada Jungkook.

I'm happy that I'm by your side...

I can smile because I am by your side...

I pray again that you will be my person...

Apakah Jungkook... Juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?

If you see my heart.. And feel my true heart...

If you see my heart... And find your way to me...

I want to give you all of my heart... If you can stay by my side forever...

Haruskah aku menyanyikan lagu itu? Untuknya?

Sambil mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?

Aku terus menatap ratusan bintang di langit malam sambil berpikir, bagaimana caraku untuk mengungkapkan rasaku ini untuknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku duduk di dalam kamarku, menatap ratusan bintang di langit sana lewat jendela kamarku.

Taehyung hyeong...

Wajahnya melintas di benakku, senyumannya terus membayangiku, dan semua sikap periangnya membuatku selalu tersenyum setiap mengingatnya.

Aku... Aku rasa aku semakin mencintainya...

Satu bulan sudah berjalan.. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya...

Tapi.. Apa Taehyung hyeong.. Juga menyukaiku? Seperti aku menyukainya?

Seharusnya iya...

Karena aku bisa merasakan semua perhatiannya padaku, selama dua tahun kemarin, bahkan hingga sampai saat ini.

Namun.. Mengapa ia harus selalu mengajak Jimin hyeong kemana-mana?

Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka...

Ah! Mengapa aku tidak dilahirkan dua tahun lebih cepat agar bisa sekelas dengannya? Huft!

Dan seolah mengerti isi hatiku, tiba-tiba saja radio di kamarku menyetel lagu itu!

" ** _AKMU - Be With You (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo)_**

 _ **I'm laughing for nothing**_

 _ **I'm thinking of you again**_

 _ **I wonder if it's same as love**_

 _ **The sun of day and the moon of night**_

 _ **They don't know my mind**_

 _ **be with you**_

 _ **cry cry don't ever cry**_

 _ **I hope you're not sad baby**_

 _ **Love, I know now**_

 _ **fly fly forever fly**_

 _ **In my life forever with you**_

 _ **I want you**_

 _ **I want your love**_

 _ **Aren't there me in your mind?**_

 _ **If I can do it as I want**_

 _ **I don't need to worry and wait**_

 _ **I want to act like as you're mine**_

 _ **to you**_

 _ **It too far to walk in an awkward atmosphere**_

 _ **What is the perfect distance between you and me?**_

 _ **From the moment when our eyes were met**_

 _ **I started to worry every night**_

 _ **How can't I make you be confused**_

 _ **I'm laughing for nothing**_

 _ **I'm thinking of you again**_

 _ **I wonder if it's same as love**_

 _ **The sun of day and the moon of night**_

 _ **They don't know my mind**_

 _ **be with you**_

 _ **The time of us**_

 _ **It's awkward for now**_

 _ **But your arms are just in front of me**_

 _ **Like mine, I wnat to feel**_

 _ **I pretended to cough when I saw you**_

 _ **But I was trying to hide smiling**_

 _ **Sometimes I yawned with pretending to be tired**_

 _ **But I was crying because I was so happy**_

 _ **I can't hide my emotion**_

 _ **Because I really want you**_

 _ **Please tell me proudly like we're the one**_

 _ **Baby i just want to**_

 _ **be your love I'll love you**_

 _ **Even this year is gone and a new day will come**_

 _ **I'm laughing for nothing**_

 _ **If I'm with you**_

 _ **I don't want to cry even if It's sad day**_

 _ **If you're waiting with closing your eyes**_

 _ **Is it okay if I come to you first?**_

 _ **be with you**_

 _ **cry cry don't ever cry**_

 _ **I hope you're not sad baby**_

 _ **Love, I know now**_

 _ **fly fly forever fly**_

 _ **In my life forever with you**_

 ** _I want you_**

 ** _I want your love_** "

Lirik lagu itu! Seolah menggambarkan perasaanku pada Taehyung hyeong.

I'm laughing for nothing.. I'm thinking of you again..

I wonder if it's same as love..

The sun of day and the moon of night, they don't know my mind be with you...

Aren't there me in your mind? If I can do it as I want...

I don't need to worry and wait.. I want to act like as you're mine...

Apakah aku... Ada dalam hati dan benaknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Setelah berpikir keras beberapa waktu belakangan ini, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

Jadi, sepulang kuliah sore itu aku mengajaknya, hanya berdua denganku, ke gedung theater di kampusku..

Kali ini mafkan aku Jimin a, karena tidak bisa mengajakmu...

Seperti biasanya, ruangan theater ini sudah kosong setelah jam empat sore.

Aku memintanya duduk di kursi penonton paling depan, lalu aku memberanikan diriku mengambil mic.

"Test mic test mic one two three~ Ehem~" sahutku sambil melakukan test mic yang ada di stage ruang theather itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik, Jeon Jungkook!" sahutku sambil membuat ekspresi wajah secool mungkin dihadapannya.

Aku mengambil handphone dari sakuku dan mengconnectkan handphoneku ke sound system yang ada di ruangan theater itu, lalu aku menyalakan melodi lagu itu, yang kudownload di handphoneku.

Alunan pembuka lagu itu berkumandang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Dan aku membuka mulutku, memulai menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

 _ **"I am happy that I'm by your side  
I dream because I am by your side**_

 _ **I can smile because I am by your side  
I pray again that you will be my person**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Thank you  
For being by my side**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
It's so warm**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
I am able to have strength**_

 _ **Just looking at you  
Makes tears come**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Even if we get exhausted in this world  
Let's always stay by each other's side  
Never let go of my hand**_

 _ **I want to use my last love  
For you**_

 _ **I would be so happy  
If my last destiny was you**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever"**_

Setelah lagu itu selesai kunyanyikan, aku segera menatap kedua bola mata indahnya yang tengah tercengang, aku rasa ia sangat terpesona dengan penampilanku untuknya barusan.

"Jeon Jungkook... Would you be mine? Can i call you mine for now until the eternity?" sahutku sambil tersenyum menatap tepat ke kedua bola matanya.

Dan aku bisa melihat... Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya..

Air mata itu menetes, diiringi anggukan kepalanya.

Itu menyatakan bahwa ia menerima cintaku, ya kan?

Dan sebelum aku sempat turun panggung untuk menghampirinya, tiba-tiba saja sorakan yang begitu kencang bergema.

Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku lupa!

Hari ini kan ada latihan theater jam setengah lima sore untuk pertunjukan yang akan kami tampilkan akhir minggu ini di sebuah festival di pusat kota!

Dan itu berarti... Sejak tadi... Mereka semua... Mendengarkan nyanyianku dan pernyataan cintaku untuk Jungkook... Dari belakang stage?

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Harus kutaruh dimana wajahku ini?

Aku tercengang, Jungkook tercengang, sementara anak-anak klub theater masuk memenuhi ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan, memberikan dukungan untuk hubunganku dan Jungkook.

Dan aku baru sadar satu hal! Jimin juga akan klub theater, karena kami masuk ke klub yang sama!

Dan Jimin berdiri diantara kerumunan itu, sambil tersenyum menatapku dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

Aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya, seolah mengatakan padaku, "Taetae, jjang!"

"Jadi, kau menerima pernyataan cintanya?" tanya beberapa anak klbu theater kepada Jungkook.

"Taehyung a! Kau sangat keren!" teriak akan theater lainnya sambil menatap ke arahku.

Dan Kim Namjoon. Namjoon hyeong biasa kami memanggilnya. Setahun diatasku. Seniorku sekaligus ketua klub theater, juga memberikan senyumannya padaku sambil berkata, "Hoobaeku ini ternyata sangat keren!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalaku, dan aku bisa melihat Jungkook juga tersenyum canggung karena mendapat perhatian dari anak-anak klub theater.

Aku segera berlari ke arah Jungkook, lalu segera menarik tangannya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan theater, diiringi sorakan anak-anak klub theater.

Aku dan Jungkook berhenti berlari setelah kami berada cukup jauh dari gedung theater.

Kami mengatur nafas kami yang terengah-engah akibat lelah berlari, lalu kami bertatapan.

"Mian, Jungkook a! Aku lupa sore ini ada latihan theater... Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi tontonan mereka... Mian.."

Sebelum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, bibir lembut milik Jungkook sudah menempel di bibirku, seolah menjawab permintaan maafku dengan kata "Gwenchana~"

Aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku, dan membalas ciuman Jungkook.

Kami berciuman cukup lama, sampai nafas kami mulai terengah-engah. Lalu kami menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Karena sudah membuatku begitu bahagia sore ini, jinjja..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Sangat manis.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Saranghae, Jungkook a.."

"Nado, Taehyung hyeong~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan kami pun resmi berpacaran, dengan diketahui seluruh anak-anak klub theater sebagai saksi hari jadi kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Malam tiba.

Aku duduk di sudut kamarku.

Meringkuk.

Kakiku kutekuk ke atas, dan kedua tanganku melingkar memeluk kedua kakiku.

Kepalaku kubenamkan ke antara dua lututku.

Dan air mata menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

Senyuman Taehyung. Wajah ceria Taehyung. Serta nyanyiannya untuk Jungkook sore tadi.

Semuanya melintas di benakku.

Dan semua itu... Membuatku... Terluka...

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit... Dadaku terasa sangat sesak...

Dan air mata ini tak juga mau berhenti mengalir.

Inikah akhir kisah cintaku?

Inikah hasil dari betapa pengecutnya aku karena selalu bersembunyi disisi Taehyung dengan status sahabat dan tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku untuknya?

Sejak kedatangan Jungkook sebulan yang lalu dihadapan Taehyung, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk patah hati. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku patah hati.

Semua rasa cintaku untuk Taehyung sudah siap untuk kubendung dan kubuang sejauh mungkin.

Namun, selama sebulan ini, mengapa setiap Taehyung bersama Jungkook, ia selalu mengajakku?

Mengapa ia bahkan berkata tak akan pernah meninggalkanku?

Membuatku kembali berharap... Membuatku berharap bahwa setidaknya sedikit saja Taehyung juga menyimpan rasa untukku..

Membuatku berharap, bahwa sosok Jungkook yang sesungguhnya ternyata tidak seindah ketika mereka chatting bersama via sosial media...

Membuatku berharap, bahwa ternyata Taehyung merasa lebih nyaman bersamaku daripada dengan Jungkook...

Dan tanpa memberitahuku bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook.. Ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook.. Tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya..

Membuatku begitu syok... Melihat apa yang kulihat sore tadi di gedung theather... Semuanya begitu mendadak..

Dan hatiku belum siap... Terluka begini...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Rrn49 : segera sadar dari kenyataan/? untungnya bukan mimpi :)**

 **Jecnxy : wetsah ibu negara nongol :* mau dikecup disini apa di dm aja? :* jangan desah, abang author innocent disini yang XD ye aku mah serius, kan hadiah biar kamu kaga ngambek mulu :) iya maap ya kaga ngabarin, kejebak disini sampe lupa buka twt :(**

 **Nam0SuPD: kata orang, kalo maen rp ketemu rl ntar feelingnya beda makanya enakan begini wkwkw XD abis jimin juga di variety show atau bangtan bomb sering ngomong imma ke jk sama kth XD**

 **cllmearay : salam kenal cll :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin mampir :) iya nih anak rp yg hijrah ke ffn waks XD situ anak rp juga kah? iya kisah rp lebih manis dari kisah kasih di sekolah/?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ALL WITH YOU**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon - VKook VMin NamKook FF**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menjadi hot topik di kampus keesokan harinya.

Semua mahasiswa disana mengetahui betapa romantisnya Taehyung ketika menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook.

Tentu saja hal itu menjadi sangat fenomenal. Mengingat bahwa ketampanan Taehyung adalah salah satu topik utama selama Taehyung berkuliah disana.

Dan mendapati bahwa kini Taehyung memiliki kekasih, tentu saja ada begitu banyak yang merasakan patah hati.

Jimin salah satunya.

Namun, tentu saja Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa patah hatinya dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya pagi itu.

"Yaaaaa, Taetae! Neo jeongmal meossitta, jinjja! Yaaaa, Taetae~ Aku masih terkejut dengan keromantisanmu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jungkook kemarin~" sahut Jimin sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung ketika mereka bertemu di lobi dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Jimin a... Mianhae..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Waeyo?" Jimin bingung mengapa Taehyung meminta maaf padanya.

" _Apa ia tahu aku menyukainya?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Mian.. Karena aku tidak memberitahumu dulu kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung.

" _Ahhhhh... Untunglah! Ku kira ia tahu aku menyukainya!_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Ne~ Gwenchana, imma~ Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Tapi tenang saja! Bahkan setelah aku berpacaran dengan Jungkook, aku tidak akan menelantarkanmu.. Aku janji..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ne?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Karena kau sahabat terbaikku! Aku tidak akan menelantarkanmu~ Jadi... Ayo kita sarapan bersamaaaaaa!" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Jimin dan mengajaknya berjalan ke kantin.

"Yaishhh! Kalau Jungkook cemburu bagaimana?" sahut Jimin.

"Tenang saja~ Semalam sudah kubahas dengannya via telepon.. Dan ia mengerti.. Ia bilang ia juga senang denganmu karena kau periang dan ia juga tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanmu.. Jinjja ya..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"Aigoooo, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde milik Taehyung itu.

" _Mengapa kau sebaik ini padaku, imma... Membuatku semakin sulit... Melupakanmu..._ " gumam batin Jimin.

Setibanya mereka di kantin, Jungkook sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja dan Taehyung segera melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi menyapa kekasihnya itu sementara tangan kirinya masih merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, imma..." bisik Jimin.

Namun seolah tak mendengar ucapan Jimin, Taehyung terus berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sambil terus merangkul bahu Jimin.

"Pagi, sayang~" sahut Taehyung sambil melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Jimin dan mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Pagi, chagiya~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aigoo~ Wae neo jinjja kyeopta?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menggoda Jungkook, membuat kedua pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Issshhhh~ Kau benar-benar membuatku mau muntah, Taetae ya..." sahut Jimin sambil membuat ekspresi seolah-olah ingin muntah.

"Hahaha~" Taehyung tertawa sangat lebar melihat ekspresi Jimin. Jungkook juga ikut tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Whoaaa~ Jimin memang luar biasa.. Taehyung tetap tidak melepaskannya bahkan ketika Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih!" sahut beberapa suara disekitar Jimin.

Dan Jimin bisa mendengarnya.

Namun Jimin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Jimin tahu ini yang akan terjadi padanya jika Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jungkook.

Entah mereka akan bilang bahwa Jimin dibuang Taehyung. Atau Jimin menjadi pihak ketiga diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jimin tahu bahwa sejak awal ia dekat dengan Taehyung saja sudah banyak pihak yang tidak menyukainya, karena Jimin tahu betapa tampannya seorang Kim Taehyung, betapa populernya Taehyung dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa itu.

Namun, Jimin tetap selalu berusaha tersenyum, seolah tak tahu apapun, dan tetap setia disamping Taehyung, sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Agar bisa selalu berada di sisi Taehyung.

Jimin padahal sudah sering berusaha menolak ajakan Taehyung setiap Taehyung mengajaknya dalam acara kencannya bersama Jungkook, namun Taehyung selalu saja memaksa agar Jimin ikut dengannya.

Dan Jimin tidak pernah bisa menolak rengekan Taehyung sehingga Jimin berakhir dengan terjebak diantara sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan itu!

Tak jarang ia meringkuk di atas kasurnya sambil meneteskan air mata setiap habis melihat kemesraan antara Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

Namun apa daya? Taehyung memilih Jungkook, bukan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Sayang~ Lagi apa kau sekarang?" sahut Taehyung hyeong.

Hari sudah malam, namun Taehyung hyeong masih menyempatkan dirinya meneleponku malam-malam begini.

Betapa so sweetnya kekasihku, hehehe~

"Hmmm? Memikirkanmu? Hehehe~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Aigooo~ Kau tahu mengapa aku meneleponmu?" sahutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, sayang~ Hehehe~" sahutnya dengan nada yang membuatku tersenyum tidak karuan.

Oke, aku gila!

Aku rasa sejak mencintainya, aku sudah jadi orang gila!

Karena sepatah kata darinya saja sanggup membuatku tersenyum sendirian seperti ini!

"Aigoo~ Kan tadi sore kita baru bertemu di kampus?" sahutku.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak merindukanku, huh?" sahutnya.

"Aniya~ Nado bogoshipo, chagiya~" sahutku.

"Aku ingin matahari cepat-cepat terbit agar bisa segera bertemu denganmu lagi..." sahutnya.

Aku bisa membayangkan betapa keren ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat-cepat tidur agar waktu berlalu cepat dan kita bisa bertemu lagi esok hari~" sahutku.

"Araseo~ Kalau begitu, ayo tidur~ Jaljayo, sayang... Saranghae..." sahutnya.

"Neee~ Jaljayo, chagiya~ Nado saranghae~" sahutku.

Lalu panggilanpun terputus.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku.

Fotoku berdua dengan Taehyung hyeong yang menjadi wallpaper handphoneku itu membuatku tersenyum.

Namun.. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Jimin hyeong melintas di benakku.

Betapa beruntungnya ia, karena bisa tinggal serumah dengan Taehyung hyeong.

Bahkan Taehyung hyeong tak pernah menelantarkannya walaupun sudah memiliki kekasih...

Haruskah aku bangga memiliki kekasih sebaik Taehyung hyeong?

Tapi mengapa... Rasa cemburu itu terus kurasakan, walau hanya sedikit?

Mereka bahkan memiliki panggilan khusus diantara mereka berdua.

Taetae dan Chimchim? Mengapa di telingaku, itu terdengar seperti panggilan sepasang kekasih?

Huft~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Waktu terus berlalu.

Dan kebahagiaan begitu kurasakan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Aku memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa manisnya, dan sahabat yang luar biasa menyenangkannya.

Bukankah aku pria paling beruntung di dunia ini?

Syukurlah aku bisa terus tetap menjaga sahabatku bahkan ketika aku sudah memiliki kekasih.

Siapa bilang jika sahabatmu memiliki kekasih maka ia akan menelantarkanmu?

Aku tidak pernah mau hidup dengan prinsip murahan seperti itu!

Park Jimin, kau sangat bangga memiliki sahabat sepertiku ini kan? Hehehe~

Tak terasa sudah tepat tiga bulan aku dan Jungkook berpacaran. Dan keromantisan diantara kami bisa sangat kurasakan.

Namun... Semua sepertinya akan mulai berubah...

Ketika pagi ini Jimin membicarakan sesuatu kepadaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Taetae ya! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu! Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru menemui kekasihmu kan?" sahutku siang itu ketika masuk ke dalam kelas setelah aku dipanggil ketua klub jurnalis kampus.

"Uh? Waeyo, Chimchim a?" sahutnya, seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat lucu di wajahnya.

"Kau... Kau sangat suka menulis cerita kan? Fanfiction..." sahutku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Majjayo.. Wae?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Kau kan tahu aku baru saja bergabung ke klub jurnalis... Nah! Mereka membutuhkan seorang author fanfiction untuk website klub jurnalis.. Aku langsung teringat padamu.. Otte, Taetae ya? Mereka bilang bahkan mereka akan membayarmu untuk setiap fanfiction yang kau tulis!" sahutku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mataku, karena aku tahu betul betapa Taehyung menyukai dunia fanfiction.

"Jinjja? Mereka membutuhkan author fanfiction dan bahkan bersedia membayar tulisanku?" Kedua bola matanya langsung membulat dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan. Tepat seperti dugaanku!

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Otte? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Ah... Tapi kita jadi satu klub lagi... Klub theater aku denganmu, di kelaspun denganmu, makanya aku sengaja masuk klub jurnalis agar tidak selalu bersamamu.. Tapi, rasanya posisi author ini sangat sesuai dengan kesukaanmu.. Makanya kutawarkan padamu..."

"Yaiiiiish~ Apa kau sebegitu bosannya bersamaku makanya kau berusaha menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?" gerutu Taehyung.

Majjayo! Aku sengaja mencari kesibukan lain agar tidak harus selalu menemanimu bermesraan dengan kekasihmu!

Aku juga peka, imma... Aku tahu persis bahwa pasti Jungkook juga merasa cemburu padaku walau ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan!

Tapi kau selalu memaksaku ikut denganmu, dan aku mana bisa menolak jika wajahmu mengemis memohon seperti itu padaku, huh?

"Yaaaaa! Kau benar-benar berniat menjauh dariku? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" sahut Taehyung, mmebuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatap Taehyung, dan wajahnya kali ini terlihat sangat serius.

Aku tertawa. "Aniya, imma! Aku memang tertarik dengan klub jurnalis, hehehe~"

"Jinjja? Kau benar-benar tidak berniat menjauh dariku kan? Kau... Tidak sedang merasa bosan menjadi sahabatku kan?" sahutnya dengan wajah yang diliputi kesedihan.

Yaish! Kalau kau selalu begini, aku mana bisa melupakan cintaku untukmu, imma?

"Aniya, immaaaa~ Aigooo~ Kalau aku berniat menjauhimu, untuk apa aku mengajakmu bergabung di klub jurnalis, hmm?" sahutku sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung dan mengacak-acak rambut blondenya itu.

Membuat Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar melihatku tidak berusaha menjauhinya.

Seberharga itukah aku dimatamu, Kim Taehyung? Gumawo, karena menganggapku seberharga itu... Walau bukan sebagai kekasihmu.. Haruskah akumerasa puas dengan posisiku yang seberharga ini dihatimu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku berencana mengantarkan sekotak susu dan sebungkus sandwich siang itu ke kelas Taehyung hyeong.

Namun, ketika aku mengintip ke dalam kelas Taehyung hyeong dari jendela kelasnya, yang kulihat justru Jimin hyeong sedang merangkul pundak Taehyung hyeong sambil tertawa lebar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan tawa di wajah Taehyung hyeong yang begitu lepas... Membuatnya terlihat begitu bahagia...

Apakah... Aku sebenarnya hanya tengah mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua?

Atau memang... Taehyung hyeong adalah pria yang sebaik itu kepada sahabatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja pudakku ditepuk seseorang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sahutnya.

Aku menoleh karena terkejut.

Ternyata Namjoon hyeong yang menepuk bahuku.

Kim Namjoon, ketua klub theater yang cukup perhatian padaku sejak aku bergabung di klub theater.

Memang, setelah insiden Taehyung hyeong menyatakan perasaannya padaku di ruang theater sore itu, Namjoon hyeong berkata ia tertarik dengan wajah manis dan postur tubuhku sehingga aku diajak Namjoon hyeong untuk bergabung juga dengan klub theater.

Tentu saja aku bersedia! Karena aku jadi semakin banyak memiliki waktu bersama Taehyung hyeong~

"Ah.. Aku.. Hanya sedang lewat saja..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau mau masuk dan mengantarkan makanan di tanganmu itu untuk Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon hyeong.

Ah, pabo ya! Aku kan memegang sekotak susu dan sebungkus sandwich di tanganku ini! Tentu saja ia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya berniat masuk ke dalam!

"Ah... Aniya~ Aku baru membeli ini di kantin untuk makan siangku... Dan tak sengaja aku lewat kelas ini... Hehehe~" sahutku, berbohong.

Semoga ia tidak menyadari kebohonganku!

Namjoon hyeong menatapku sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan bersama ke kelasmu..."

"Uh?" sahutku dengan kebingungan.

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan... Aku rasa menemanimu ke kelasmu sambil berbincang-bincang akan cukup menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu luangku~" sahutnya.

"Ahhhh~" sahutku sambil membuka lebar mulutku.

"Otte?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Kajja, hyeong~"

Dan akhirnya, aku tidak menyerahkan makanan itu kepada Taehyung hyeong... Aku malah menemani Namjoon hyeong menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan? Ya.. Karena kelasku sebenarnya baru dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan dan menemani Namjoon hyeong yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Kehidupanku sebagai author klub jurnalis dimulai.

Awalnya, aku masih sering menghubungi Jungkook via chat line sambil mengerjakan tugasku sebagai author.

Namun, semakin aku jatuh cinta dengan dunia fanfiction ini, aku menjadi seolah melupakan Jungkook.

Aku memang begitu suka menulis!

Dan ini membuatku seolah sedang berjalan meraih cita-citaku menjadi penulis terkenal suatu saat nanti.

Dan aku begitu jatuh cinta dengan semua ide gila di kepalaku.

Jari-jariku terus mengetik semua ide yang ada di benakku tanpa jeda.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika dua jam sudah berlalu begitu saja setiap kali aku mengetik cerita-cerita itu.

"Taetae ya~ Ayo pulang, ruang klub sudah harus kukunci~" sahut Jimin, mengingatkanku bahwa aku sudah mengetik lebih dari dua jam dan sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk pulang.

Dan setiap melihat handphoneku, ada banyak chat dari Jungkook yang kuabaikan selama dua jam aku sibuk dengan dunia fanfictionku ini.

Aku selalu berusaha menemui Jungkook setiap selesai menjalankan tugasku sebagai auhtor, dan awal-awalnya ia masih begitu memahami kesibukanku.

Namun, setelah empat bulan berlalu sejak aku menjadi author, Jungkook jadi sering marah-marah tanpa sebab.

Isi chat kami menjadi dingin.

Dan setiap aku berusaha untuk menyatakan betapa cintanya aku padanya, ia seringkali membalas dengan jawaban sangat singkat dan bahkan tak jarang ia memarah-marahiku karena merasa terlantarkan.

Aku sadar, aku terlalu jatuh cinta dengan dunia fanfiction.. Aku terlalu sibuk menjadi author... Aku terlalu sibuk memuaskan hasratku mengetik ide-ide dalam benakku, sampai aku melupakan, bahwa ada pria manis bernama Jeon Jungkook yang selalu menunggu kabar dariku.

Namun... Aku juga tidak bisa menyerah dengan kesukaanku mengetik fanfiction ini...

Apalagi, Jimin bilang, banyak sekali yang cukup menyukai tulisan-tulisanku di website klub.

Dan Jimin juga selalu setia menemaniku di ruang klub ketika jiwa menulisku tengah berapi-api.

Aku... Tidak rela melepaskan jabatanku sebagai author ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Taehyung hyeong dariku?

Kalau ia begitu mencintaiku, mengapa ia begitu tega menelantarkanku dan terlalu sibuk dengan dunia fanfictionnya?

Apakah fanfiction... Lebih menarik dariku baginya?

Apakah ia... Mulai bosan denganku? Dan fanfiction lebih terlihat menyenangkan baginya?

Apalagi aku tahu, selama ia menulis fanfiction di ruang klub jurnalis, ia selalu ditemani Jimin hyeong yang menjadi wakil ketua klub jurnalis.

Membuatku semakin iri padanya.

Aku... Cemburu pada fanfiction.. Dan pada Jimin hyeong...

Dan sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini, Namjoon hyeong jadi semakin perhatian padaku.

Entah apa alasannya, tapi aku seringkali berpapasan dengannya setiap aku tengah menatap kedekatan Jimin hyeong dengan Taehyung hyeong dari kejauhan.

Dan Namjoon hyeong seolah bisa membaca isi hatiku dan berusaha menghiburku, dengan berpura-pura sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Apa... Namjoon hyeongmerasa kasihan padaku?

Atau.. Ia justru menyukaiku?

Ah, aniya... Mana mungkin senior kejenius dirinya menyukai bocah sepertiku ini?

Mungkin.. Ia memang tengah berusaha menghiburku...

Tapi ini cukup aneh.. Mengingat betapa ia bisa membaca jalan pikiranku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Namun, kedua bola matanya hanya tertuju pada Taehyung. Entah bagaimana awalnya mereka berkenalan, namun mereka begitu cepat dekat.

Apa mereka sudah pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?

Apapun alasan kedekatan mereka hingga mereka berkencan seperti ini... Kedua bola mata Jungkook selalu menatap ke arah Taehyung, itu kenyataannya.

Sejujurnya, aku bukan tipe pria yang terobsesi pada sesuatu. Jadi, ketika melihat betapa romantisnya Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya untuk Jungkook, aku ikut bahagia melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah Jungkook.

Bahkan, selama mereka berkencan selama ini, melihat betapa bahagianya Jungkook disamping Taehyung sudah membuatku juga merasa bahagia.

Namun... Sejak waktu itu... Ketika aku memergokinya tengah menatap Taehyung dan Jimin di jendela kelas taehyung dengan tatapan sedihnya itu, hatiku mulai terluka.

Aku bisa membaca pikirannya... Ia pasti merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Taehyung dan Jimin, yang memang satu kampus pun tahu betul betapa dekatnya kedua bocah kelahiran 1995 itu.

Dan melihatnya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sesedih itu.. Membuat hatiku terluka.. Jadi aku berusaha menghiburnya saat itu.

Namun, ternyata bukan hanya saat itu. Ada banyak waktu kutemukan, dimana Jungkook hanya bisa menatap kedua bocah 1995 itu dari kejauhan tanpa berani berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Padahal, Taehyung itu jelas-jelas kekasihnya! Tapi ia tidak berani menghampiri kekasihnya setiap kekasihnya tengah begitu bahagia dengan sahabatnya itu.

Aku merasa hatiku teriris-iris melihat pemandangan itu. Dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penyemangat bagi Jungkook!

Dan kenyataan menyedihkan lainnya adalah...

Ketika Taehyung dan Jimin bergabung juga dengan klub jurnalis, yang berarti mereka akan semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa kehadiran Jungkook diantara mereka.

Apalagi Taehyung menjadi author di klub jurnalis. Dan segala kesibukannya membuat Jungkook terlantar.

Aku mana bisa diam melihat Jungkook ditelantarkan begitu?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk semakin memberanikan diriku mendekati Jungkook.

Dan untungnya, Jungkook bisa menerima keberadaanku dengan baik disisinya.

Seperti sore ini.

Aku dan Jungkook sedang menonton bersama di bioskop.

"Kau sudah pamit dengan Taehyung kan akan menonton denganku?" tanyaku ketika kami baru tiba di bioskop.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan ia bilang baguslah ada yang menemaniku bermain karena ada fanfiction yang harus diupdate chapternya hari ini jadi ia akan sangat sibuk.."

Aku menatap Jungkook. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kecewa dirinya mendapat balasan pesan seperti itu dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Yaishhh~ Rasanya ingn kucabik-cabik wajah Taehyung! Mengapa ia setega itu pada kekasihnya? Huft~

Dan untunglah aku bisa membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman, karena dari senyumannya saat bersamaku, aku bisa merasakan ia juga menikmati semua waktu yang kami habiskan bersama.

"Hyeong~ Gumawo jinjja.. Karena mau menemaniku~ Aku sering merasa bosan di Seoul ini~ Apalagi kau tahu kan Taehyung hyeong sering disibukkan dengan dunia fanfictionnya... Jadi, aku benar-benar merasa sendirian di Seoul dan terkadang aku rindu kembali ke Busan..." sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan yang menyatakan betapa sedih perasaannya saat itu.

Aku tanpa ragu segera memeluk tubuhnya. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah... Itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih lega... Kupinjamkan bahuku untukmu, Jungkook a..."

Dan ia segera menangis di bahuku. Aku memeluknya, dan ia menangis di bahuku. Di tengah lobi bioskop.

Banyak mata menatap ke arah kami namun aku bersikap seolah aku tak menyadari semua tatapan aneh mereka.

Aku rela menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, karena yang penting bagiku, aku bisa membuat perasaan Jungkook jauh membaik.

Butuh waktu hampir dua puluh menit hingga akhirnya Jungkook bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatapku. "Gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja~"

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aaaaaahhhh~ Benar katamu.. Perasaanku jadi jauh lebih legaaaa~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinci manisnya.

Aku mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Baguslah kalau perasaanmu sudah membaik..."

"Gumawo, hyeong~ Jinjja~" sahutnya.

Dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah makan.

"Sehabis menangis, aku jadi sangat lapar, hyeong~" sahutnya.

"Pesan makanan sebanyak kau mau, aku yang akan bayar.." sahutku.

"Jinjja? Aku boleh pesan daging sepuasku dan kau yang bayar?" Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"Asaaaa!" sahutnya, menyatakan betapa bahagianya ia dengan ucapanku, dan ia segera memesan makanan sangat banyak.

Untung saja tabunganku cukup banyak, jadi aku bisa membahagiakannya dengan makanan-makanan ini.. Hahaha~

Dan kami menghabiskan waktu makan bersama dengan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ini benar-benar enak, hyeong! Cobalah!" sahutnya sambil menyodorkan sumpitnya ke arahku.

Aku membuka mulutku dan memasukkan daging di sumpitnya ke dalam mulutku, lalu mengunyahnya.

"Whoaaaa~ Majjayo! Ini sangat enak, Jungkook a!" sahutku, terkejut dengan betapa lembut dan gurihnya daging yang kumakan barusan.

Bukankah kami... Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan? Hehehe~

Dan kami benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan bersama.

Hampir setiap Taehyung sibuk dengan fanfictionnya, aku menemani Jungkook menghabiskan waktu kosongnya.

Dan kami menjadi semakin dekat.

Aku bersyukur karena bisa selalu bersama Jungkook seperti ini.

Haruskah aku... Berharap keajaiban? Bahwa Jungkook akhirnya memilih bersamaku?

Entahlah... Biar takdir yang menjawab semuanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.. Apa kau ada waktu sore ini?" tanya Jungkook siang itu saat aku, Jungkook, dan Jimin makan siang bersama.

"Ne?" sahutku sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan... Hanya berdua saja denganmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan ikut kali ini, Taetate ya.. Jangan memaksaku.." sahut Jimin sambil menatapku.

Aku jadi bingung ada apa sebenarnya.

Tapi, sore ini kan aku harus mengaupdate chapter!

"Jungkook a.. Bisakah besok saja? Sore ini ada chapter yang harus kuupdate..." sahutku.

"Sebentar saja... Tidak bisakah?" tanyanya denga wajah memelas.

Aku sangat tidak tega, tapi bagaimana dengan tanggung jawabku?

"Mian, Jungkook a.. Hari ini aku tidak bisa... Bolehkah besok saja? Oke, sayang?" sahutku.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas saat itu.

Dan sepanjang perjalananku bersama Jimin menuju ruang klub jurnalis sore itu, Jimin terus menceramahiku karena menelantarkan Jungkook seperti itu lagi.

"Kau kan tahu, aku juga bertanggung jawab dengan website klub... Bagaimana jika aku ditegur karena melalaikan tugasku? Bukankah aku masih punya banyak waktu bersama Jungkook?" sahutku.

"Terserah kau saja, Taetae ya~" sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan kami pun masuk ke ruang klub.

Aku mulai menyalakan komputer dan bersiap mengetik semua ide-ide di kepalaku.

"Hwaiting, Taetae ya!" sahut Jimin menyemangatiku.

Aku tersenyum menatap Jimin, lalu kembali menatap layar komputerku dan mulai mengetik kelanjutan chapter fanfiction itu.

Jimin berkali-kali mengingatkanku, ada banyak pesan masuk ke handphoneku.

"Kau tak berniat mengecek pesannya sejenak? Siapa tahu penting.." sahut Jimin.

"Nanti saja, aku tidak ingin ideku ini terganggu di tengah jalan.." sahutku sambil terus mengetik kelanjutan chapter.

Dan setelah dua jam berlalu, aku selesai mengerjakan updatean chapter fanfiction itu, lalu meregangkan otot-ototku di kursi.

Jimin mengacak pelan rambutku. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu di klub ini, imma~"

Aku menatap wajah Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan malam~" sahut Jimin.

"Ayo~" sahutku sambil berjalan mengambil tasku dan merangkul pundak Jimin.

Kami makan malam bersama, lalu kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku baru ingat, aku belum mengecek handphoneku sama sekali!

Aku membuka chat dari Jungkook.

Dan terkejut membaca semua isi chatnya!

 ** _05.12 PM "Hyeong~ Semangat mengetiknya yaaaaa~"_**

 ** _05.14 PM "Saranghae, Kim Taehyung :*"_**

 ** _05.20 PM "Kau pasti sedang sibuk mengetik ya? Semangat!"_**

 ** _05.30 PM "Kau sama sekali tidak membuka chatku? :( Apa mengetik membuatmu tak lagi bisa mendengarkan suara pesan di handphonemu? Apa suara keyboard yang kau tekan itu menutupi suara notifikasi pesanku di handphonemu?"_**

 ** _05.42 PM "Kau benar-benar selalu tidak pernah menyentuh handphonemu setiap mengerjakan fanfictionmu... Apa dunia fanfictionmu lebih menarik dariku?"_**

 ** _05.55 PM "Apa aku begitu membosankan hingga kau lebih suka menghabiskan semua waktumu dengan keyboard dan layar komputer ketimbang menghabiskan waktu untuk chat denganku?"_**

 ** _06:20 PM "Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Bahkan setelah kau menolak bertemu denganku sejenak sore ini? Kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah perayaan monthsary kita? Aku hanya berniat memberikanmu kue dan coklat buatanku sambil mearayakan mothsary kita sejenak, setelah itu aku akan mengijinkanmu mengerjakan fanfictionmu itu.. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu untukku?"_**

 ** _06:21 PM "Tidakkah kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku menunggu semua balasan chatmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa kita tengah berpacaran? Mengapa aku justru merasa... Seperti tengah menjalani cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"_**

 ** _06.55 PM "KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK JUGA MEMBUKA CHATKU? INI SUDAH HAMPIR DUA JAM, HYEONG!"_**

 ** _07:15 PM "Bukankah seharusnya klub sudah tutup? Kau sudah selesai mengupdate chapter! Aku membaca notifikasi di email bahwa kau sudah memposting lanjutan chapternya, tapi mengapa kau belum juga membuka chatku?"_**

 ** _07:55 PM "KAU MEMANG KETERLALUAN! APA AKU SUDAH TAK ADA ARTINYA DIMATAMU LAGI?"_**

 ** _08:20 PM "Hyeong... Aku minta putus! Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini! Aku lelah! Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah menunggumu! Lelah ditelantarkan olehmu! Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini sampai disini!"_**

 ** _08.45 PM. "Oke... Kau tak juga menjawab? Itu berarti... Secara resmi aku mengakhiri hubungan ini! Mulai detik ini kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau suka tanpa aku yang menjadi penghalangmu!"_**

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku membaca semua pesan ini.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Jinjin22: JINJIN! KEMANA SAJA KAU? LONGTIME NO SEE TAE-V KAN KANGEN :( WELKAM BACK TO MY LIFE/? XD ah masa pernah liat? jadi malu XD**

 **Rrn49 : here next chapt :) hayolo chim nangis, sekarang jungkook yang nangis/?**

 **taniaarmy19 : we meet again tan :) ini akunmu udah bener? masa senyum2? so sweet ya? wkwkw XD manisan senyuman kamu ah #lah XD ini udah long loh kalo dibanding yg "Our Youth" mah XD here lanjutannya ya :) u too, fighting :)**

 **SheravinaRose : kenapa jimin patah hati hayo? karena kalo patah kaki kaga bisa manggung/? #abaikan XD hayo mau dukung yg mana hayo? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ALL WITH YOU**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon - VKook VMin NamKook FF**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku baru ingat, aku belum mengecek handphoneku sama sekali!

Aku membuka chat dari Jungkook.

Dan terkejut membaca semua isi chatnya!

 ** _05.12 PM "Hyeong~ Semangat mengetiknya yaaaaa~"_**

 ** _05.14 PM "Saranghae, Kim Taehyung :*"_**

 ** _05.20 PM "Kau pasti sedang sibuk mengetik ya? Semangat!"_**

 ** _05.30 PM "Kau sama sekali tidak membuka chatku? :( Apa mengetik membuatmu tak lagi bisa mendengarkan suara pesan di handphonemu? Apa suara keyboard yang kau tekan itu menutupi suara notifikasi pesanku di handphonemu?"_**

 ** _05.42 PM "Kau benar-benar selalu tidak pernah menyentuh handphonemu setiap mengerjakan fanfictionmu... Apa dunia fanfictionmu lebih menarik dariku?"_**

 ** _05.55 PM "Apa aku begitu membosankan hingga kau lebih suka menghabiskan semua waktumu dengan keyboard dan layar komputer ketimbang menghabiskan waktu untuk chat denganku?"_**

 ** _06:20 PM "Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Bahkan setelah kau menolak bertemu denganku sejenak sore ini? Kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah perayaan monthsary kita? Aku hanya berniat memberikanmu kue dan coklat buatanku sambil mearayakan mothsary kita sejenak, setelah itu aku akan mengijinkanmu mengerjakan fanfictionmu itu.. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu untukku?"_**

 ** _06:21 PM "Tidakkah kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku menunggu semua balasan chatmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa kita tengah berpacaran? Mengapa aku justru merasa... Seperti tengah menjalani cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"_**

 ** _06.55 PM "KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK JUGA MEMBUKA CHATKU? INI SUDAH HAMPIR DUA JAM, HYEONG!"_**

 ** _07:15 PM "Bukankah seharusnya klub sudah tutup? Kau sudah selesai mengupdate chapter! Aku membaca notifikasi di email bahwa kau sudah memposting lanjutan chapternya, tapi mengapa kau belum juga membuka chatku?"_**

 ** _07:55 PM "KAU MEMANG KETERLALUAN! APA AKU SUDAH TAK ADA ARTINYA DIMATAMU LAGI?"_**

 ** _08:20 PM "Hyeong... Aku minta putus! Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini! Aku lelah! Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah menunggumu! Lelah ditelantarkan olehmu! Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini sampai disini!"_**

 ** _08.45 PM. "Oke... Kau tak juga menjawab? Itu berarti... Secara resmi aku mengakhiri hubungan ini! Mulai detik ini kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau suka tanpa aku yang menjadi penghalangmu!"_**

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku membaca semua pesan ini.

Aku segera membanting handphoneku di atas kasurku dan segera berlari menuju kosan Jungkook.

Padahal ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Jimin bertanya aku mau kemana, namun aku tak sempat menjawabnya, aku terus berlari.

Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah... Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tiba secepat mungkin di kosan Jungkook...

Aku berlari dan butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dengan berlari untuk bisa sampai di kosan Jungkook.

Dan setibanya aku disana, aku tercengang.

Karena pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku... Adalah... Sosok Namjoon hyeong yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook...

Aku terdiam, menatap mereka dari kejauhan...

Aku bingung, haruskah aku menghampiri mereka? Dan bertanya...

Atau... Tetap diam menatap mereka dari jauh?

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba petir bergemuruh di langit malam... Dan hujan yang sangat deras turun...

Aku terpaku di ujung gang itu... Menatap Namjoon hyeong yang segera berpamitan kepada Jungkook dan berlari masuk ke mobilnya karena hujan.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kepada Namjoon hyeong, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kosannya ketika mobil Namjoon hyeong sudah menjauh dari kosannya.

Sementara aku... Masih berdiri di tengah hujan deras ini..

Dadaku... Terasa sangat sakit... Dan sesak...

Seperti terhimpit benda berat dan tersayat benda tajam.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan kepada Jungkook... Hingga ia tega melakukan ini padaku?

Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan ini... Dan langsung saja berpelukan dengan Namjoon hyeong seperti itu...

Apa posisiku dihatinya... Sudah tergantikan oleh Namjoon hyeong?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan kembali ke rumahku...

Namun, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, semua seolah memenuhi benakku...

Bukan.. Bukan Jungkook yang tega melakukan ini padaku...

Ini semua kesalahanku.. Karena menelantarkannya demi fanfiction itu...

Ini semua karena aku... Kurang memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini... Aku bahkan melupakan monthsary kami...

Mungkin karena itulah ia bosan padaku... Dan lebih memilih Namjoon hyeong...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku duduk menunggu Taehyung kembali.

Aku heran mengapa tadi ia berlari begitu kencang, jadi aku segera ke kamarnya, dan menemukan handphonenya.

Aku membaca semua chat dari Jungkook.

Taehyung pabo! Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak membalas chat itu?

Begitu bahagianyakah ia dengan fanfiction itu? Sampai ia menelantarkan kekasihnya?

Begitu nyamankah ia denganku? Sampai ia lupa mengecek chat dari Jungkook karena makan malam bersamaku?

Taehyung a! Bersikaplah dengan lebih tegas!

Agar aku bisa meyakinkan hatiku ini...

Haruskah aku tetap menyimpan rasa untukmu dan berharap? Atau melupakanmu sepenuhnya karena sudah tak ada harapan lagi untukku?

Sebenarnya, mengapa kau selalu sebaik ini padaku? Bahkan sampai menelantarkan chat kekasihmu begini...

Membuatku... Semakin berharap lebih...

Membuatku.. Semakin sulit menghapusmu dari hati dan benakku, imma!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan sangat basah kuyup.

Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas. Ekpresi wajahnya sangat suram.

Jimin, yang menunggunya di ruang utama, segera terkejut melihat Taehyung kembali dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Taetae ya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau basah kuyup? Kenapa tubuhmu terlihat selemah ini?" sahut Jimin dengan cemas.

Taehyung hanya berdiri, diam memaku, tak membuka suara sama sekali.

Jimin segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk, lalu kembali menghampiri Taehyung dan mengelap tubuh basah Taehyung dengan handuknya.

"Jimin a... Aku... Sangat bodoh... Benar kan?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba ketika Jimin selesai mengelap hujan di tubuh Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata indah milik Taehyung.

"Waeyo, Taehyung a?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi cemas.

Jarang sekali, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah, Jimin melihat Taehyung menangis begini.

"Jungkook... Ingin menyudahi hubungan kami..." sahut Taehyung. Air mata terus menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Apa katanya? Kau jelaskan saja, meminta maaf karena sering mengabaikannya dan berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi kedepannya..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum menemui Jungkook..."

"Lalu kau darimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Setibanya aku disana, Namjoon hyeong berdiri di depan kosan Jungkook sambil memeluknya.. Aku... Tidak berani menghampiri mereka... Aku... Hanya melihat mereka... Dari jauh..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Mwoya? Nam.. Namjoon hyeong?" sahut Jimin dengan terkejut.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa ia.. Bisa disana? Mengapa ia.. Memeluk Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla~" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi sangat sedih bercampur kecewa.

"Taetae ya..." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk Taehyung, berusaha menenangkan perasaan pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak aku meminta putus dengannya.

Namun mengapa, hingga detik ini pun tak ada jawaban apapun darinya?

Apa ia memang menganggap hubungan kami berakhir?

Semudah itukah ia... Melepasku?

Tidakkah ia berusaha... Membujukku ataupun meminta maaf padaku untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini?

Apa memang.. Aku ini sudah tidak artinya lagi dimatanya?

Bahkan selama dua hari ini, aku jadi berusaha menghindarinya ketika kami berpapasan di kampus.

Aku.. Belum siap mendengar kata putus terucap langsung dari mulutnya..

Aku.. Belum siap... Benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan ini dengannya...

Karena sejujurnya.. Aku masih sangat mencintainya...

Sangat... Mencintainya...

Apakah perasaannya.. Benar-benar berakhir untukku?

Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak berusaha mendekatiku atau mengajakku bicara? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat depresi...

Dan lagi-lagi... Aku begitu iri dengan Jimin hyeong... Yang selalu ada disampingnya kemanapun Taehyung hyeong pergi.

Namjoon hyeong terus begitu memperhatikanku dan berusaha menghiburku.. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu..

Namjoon hyeong bahkan segera datang ke kosanku malam itu ketika aku meneleponnya sambil menangis. Aku menceritakan semua padanya dan ia sangat berusaha menghiburku...

Namjoon hyeong bahkan mengatakan padaku betapa ia menyayangiku dan betapa ia sedih melihatku seperti ini...

Namun... Hati ini tidak bisa bohong...

Detak jantungku ini.. Masih berdetak hanya untuk seorang Kim Taehyung...

Aku duduk sendirian di perpustakaan... Dan tiba-tiba Namjoon hyeong menghampiriku...

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Jungkook a? Apa masih dipenuhi dengan hujan?" sahutnya sambil duduk disampingku.

Aku menatap Namjoon hyeong, lalu menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ia... Belum menjawab apapun? Pesanmu itu.." tanya Namjoon hyeong.

Aku menganggukan lagi kepalaku.

"Aigoo~ Himnae, Jungkook a..." sahutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahuku, berusaha menyemangatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku baru saja berniat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Namun tidak jadi.

Karena aku dapat melihat dengan jelas... Jungkook duduk berduaan dengan Namjoon hyeong di sudut ruangan.

Apa benar... Jungkook sudah melupakanku dan memilih bersama Namjoon hyeong?

Apa ini artinya.. Hubungan kami benar-benar sudah berakhir?

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari menuju kebun belakang kampus.

Jimin ikut berlari mengikutiku.

Aku yakin Jimin juga melihatnya... Jungkook dan Namjoon hyeong...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak malam itu Jungkook mengirimkan chat meminta putus.

Dan selama seminggu itu juga, Taehyung dan Jungkook seperti orang asing.

Mereka saling menghindar jika berpapasan di kampus.

Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengirimkan chat terlebih dulu.

Apalagi, Jimin yang selalu ada disamping Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa Taehyung lebih memilih Jimin dan fanfiction daripada dirinya.

Dan juga, keberadaan Namjoon yang selalu ada di sekitar Jungkook, membuat Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jungkook benar-benar sudah membuangnya dan memilih bersama Namjoon.

Dan hari minggu sore itu... Jimin memberanikan dirinya... Mengutarakan semua perasaanya kepada Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Jangan tertawa jika hatimu ingin menangis... Jangan berpura-pura baik-baik saja jika kau begitu ingin berlari dan bertanya langsung kepada Jungkook mengenai hubungan kalian.." sahut Jimin sore itu ketika kami duduk berdua sambil menonton televisi.

Aku menatap Jimin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu betapa kau mencintai Jungkook... Pergilah.. Temui dirinya... Minta penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya, apa hubungan kalian benar-benar berakhir... Atau masih bisa dipertahankan..." sahut Jimin.

Entah mengapa kali ini aku melihat, raut muka Jimin seolah mau menangis..

"Bukankah keberadaan Namjoon hyeong disisinya sudah menjawab semuanya?" sahutku.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah resmi menganggap hubungan kalian berakhir?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah..." sahutku sambil menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Taetae! Melihatmu begini sangat menyakiti hatiku, neo molla?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum dihadapanku itu.

"Ji.. Jimin a... Wae... Waeyo?" Aku panik, mengapa ia yang selalu ceria tiba-tiba menangis begini?

"Berhentilah terluka seperti ini! Karena melihatmu terluka, membuatku ikut sedih dan terluka..." sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa... Kau juga terluka melihatku terluka?" sahutku dengan bingung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kau memang makhluk astral dari planet lain yang tidak pernah bisa peka, Taetae ya!" sahutnya sambil terisak dalam tangis.

"Uh? Makhluk astral? Planet lain? Tidak bisa peka? Apa... Maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan.

"Aku... Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, imma! Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu di acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu... Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak kau begitu senang berada di dekatku, bahkan sampai memintaku tinggal bersama... Kau tidak pernah sadar akan itu semua kan, imma?" sahutnya dalam isak tangisnya.

Membuatku mematung. Membeku. Mendengar semua ucapan Jimin membuatku nyaris tak bisa bernafas..

Jadi... Selama ini... Ia.. Menyukaiku?

"Ji.. Jimin a... Aku.. Benar-benar tidak tahu..." sahutku dengan terbata-bata, terkejut dengan semua ucapannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu ketika tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Jungkook... Namun aku masih berharap, bagaimana jika kau... Bisa tiba-tiba menyukaiku juga..." sahutnya sambil menangis.

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jungkook.. Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakanmu... Tapi, mengapa kau terus aja berbuat sebaik ini padaku? Mengapa kau tetap memperhatikanku bahkan ketika kau sudah berpacaran dengan Jungkook? Membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu..." sahutnya lagi sambil menangis.

Aku membeku mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Mengapa kau terus memperlakukanku dengan sangat istimewa bahkan di depan kekasihmu itu? Tak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau sudah melukai perasaannya, dan juga membuatku semakin berharap padamu?" sahutnya lagi.

"Jimin a... Apa itu... Yang kau dan Jungkook rasakan?" sahutku.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu mengapa ia sampai berkata seperti itu padamu? Aku yakin sekali, karena ia cemburu kepadaku dan kepada fancfictionmu..."

Aku menatap Jimin.

"Dan semua perhatianmu padaku ini juga membuatku semakin berharap... Walau aku tahu akhirnya aku pasti akan terluka... Karena aku yakin, cintamu hanya untuk Jungkook seorang.." sahut Jimin sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae.. Jimin a... Aku.. Melakukan ini semua.. Karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu, sebagai sahabat terbaikku... Aku hanya tidak ingin... Hubunganku dengan Jungkook membuat persahabatan kita retak.. Karena bagiku, kau sahabat terbaikku.. Salah satu orang yang sangat ingin untuk selalu ada bersamaku... Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk menyakitimu, Jimin a..." Air mata mulai turun dari kedua bola mataku.

Menyadari betapa bodohnya aku...

Betapa bodohnya aku, merasa bangga memiliki kekasih sebaik Jungkook dan sahabat sebaik Jimin... Tanpa pernah memperdulikan bagamana sebenarnya perasaan mereka terhadapku...

"Apa benar... Aku seberharga itu dihatimu?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Mianhae... Karena tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku... Tapi, percayalah... Bahwa posisimu sebagai sahabat terbaikku juga tidak kalah berharganya dibandingkan dengan cintaku untuk Jungkook.."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menyentuh kedua pipi Jimin, menghapuskan air mata yang ada disana.

"Kau... Salah satu orang yang sangat berharga bagiku... Walau aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku begitu menyayangimu sebagai sahabat terbaikku... Jinjja ya..." sahutku sambil tersenyum, sementara kedua bola mataku dibasahi air mata juga karena merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Jimin.

Mengapa bisa dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari penderitaan Jimin?

Apa karena selama ini, aku selalu berpikir dari sudut pandangku saja tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana jalan pikiran orang-orang disekitarku?

"Kalau begitu... Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu, imma! Pergilah, temui Jungkook dan katakan padanya betapa kau mencintainya dan betapa kau tak ingin kehilangannya... Tersenyumlah seperti biasa, karena senyumanmu yang menjadi semangatku..." sahut Jimin sambil menatapku.

"Karena aku ikut menderita melihatmu menderita begini, imma!" sahutnya lagi.

"Apa aku tidak menyakitimu? Jika aku saat ini pergi berlari ke rumah Jungkook?" sahutku.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga... Dan menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga di dalam hatimu seperti ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku..."

Aku menatap Jimin.

"Aku tak perlu memilikimu sebagai kekasihku... Karena menjadi sahabat yang paling berharga bagimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku... Jinjja.. Detik ini juga, aku akan berusaha menemukan takdirku, pasangan hidupku yang sebenarnya... Dan aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikmu seperti ini... Karena itu pergilah! Kau juga harus segera menemukan kebahagiaan dan takdirmu, imma..." sahutnya.

Aku segera tersenyum sangat manis. Dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Gumawo, Jimin a... Karena sudah sangat mencintaiku seperti ini.. Aku janji, persahabatan kita ini tak akan pernah kusia-siakan seumur hidupku.."

Jimin menghapus air matanya dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum menatapku. "Aku juga janji, akan selalu ada disampingmu sebagai sahabat terbaikmu..."

Aku segera berlari. Kini saatnya bagiku untuk menemukan cinta sejatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilku dan berpamitan kepada Jungkook, lalu mengendarai mobilku ke tepi danau dan turun dari mobilku.

Aku duduk di kap mobilku sambil menatap danau dihadapanku.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mataku.

Dan semua yang terjadi barusan di kosan Jungkook kembali terlintas di benakku.

 _"Jungkook a... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bisakah aku, menjadi seseorang yang mengobati luka hatimu atas patah hatimu pada Taehyung?" sahutku._

 _Jungkook menatapku, dengan raut muka yang sangat terkejut._

 _"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu.. Namun, sebelum sempat mendekatimu, kau sudah terlebih dulu bersama Taehyung... Jadi aku berpikir untuk mundur..." sahutku._

 _Jungkook terus menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya._

 _"Namun, aku menyadari satu hal.. Yaitu betapa kau sering kali menatap Taehyung dan Jimin dari kejauhan... Dan hal itu membuatku seolah bisa membaca pikiranmu... Dan hatiku ikut sakit ketika menyadari kesedihanmu atas rasa cemburumu itu..." sahutku._

 _"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook._

 _Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Apalagi melihatmu ditelantarkan seperti ini denga Taehyung... Aku jadi semakin ingin melindungi dan menjagamu... Jinjja ya... Bisakah kau.. Memberikan kesempatan untukku?"_

 _Jungkook menghela nafasnya, lalu menatapku. "Hyeong... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu.. Aku memang sangat bahagia setiap menghabiskan waktu-waktuku denganmu... Hanya saja.. Hatiku ini.. Tidak bisa bohong..."_

 _Aku menatap Jungkook._

 _"Aku... Sangat mencintai Taehyung hyeong... Itulah kenyataannya... Mianhae, hyeong..." sahutnya._

 _"Bahkan... Ketika ia menelantarkanmu seperti ini?" tanyaku._

 _Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Berkali-kali aku berusaha membuangnya... Berkali-kali aku berusaha membuatmu masuk dalam hatiku... Namun jawabannya selalu sama... Tidak ada seorangpun.. Yang bisa menggeser posisi Taehyung hyeong dalam hatiku..."_

 _Aku terdiam._

 _"Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktuku denganmu... Bisakah... Kita tetap berteman seperti ini, hyeong? Jangan jauhi aku... Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku..." sahutnya dengan wajah memelas._

 _"Aku yang justru bersyukur, karena kau tidak berniat menjauhiku setelah tahu perasaanku..." sahutku._

 _Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mana mungkin setega itu kepada seseorang yang sangat kuhargai, hyeong?"_

 _Dan akupun berpamitan._

Dan disinilah aku berada.

Menangis seorang diri karena hatiku terasa sangat sakit atas penolakan Jungkook.

Namun, disisi lain aku merasa lega, karena sudah menyatakan perasaan tependamku selama ini... Walau penolakan yang kuterima...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hujan turun dengan deras sore itu.

Jungkook tengah meringkuk di atas kasurnya, begitu merindukan sosok Taehyung disisinya.

Sementara Taehyung tengah berlari di tengah derasnya hujan, menuju ke kosan Jungkook untuk meminta kejelasan atas status hubungan mereka.

TING TONG~

Bel kosan Jungkook berbunyi.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar kosnya, dan terkejut melihat Taehyung yang basah kuyup itu ada dihadapannya.

"Tae.. Taehyung hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jungkook a... Mianhae... Jinjja mianhae..." sahut Taehyung ketika sosok Jungkook ada teoat dihadapannya.

"Hyeong?" Jungkook tercengang menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berlutut di depan Jungkook dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Maafkan aku karena menelantarkanmu selama ini... Maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk dengan hasratku menjadi author dan menelantarkanmu... Maafkan aku karena terlalu disibukkan dengan fanfictionku sampai hampir tak punya waktu untukmu.. Maafkan aku, Jungkook a..." sahut Taehyung sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Jungkook sangat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung menyadari semua kesalahannya itu.

Jungkook tidak menyangka, Taehyung akan berlutut dihadapannya untuk meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook a... Kumohon.. Kembalilah padaku... Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku...Tetaplah disisiku... Bersamaku selamanya... Jebal..." sahut Taehyung, memohon kepada Jungkook agar tidak meninggalkannya.

Membuat Jungkook sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Taehyung juga begitu mencintainya, seperti ia mencintai Taehyung.

"Kau... Benar-benar mencintaiku, hyeong? Kau... Tidak bosan denganku dan tidak membuangku?" sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri dan menatap Jungkook.

"Dengarkan lagi lirik lagu ini baik-baik.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai membuka mulutnya, dan menyanyikan lagu itu lagi untuk Jungkook, diiringi derasnya suara hujan sebagai backsoundnya kali ini.

 _ **"I am happy that I'm by your side  
I dream because I am by your side**_

 _ **I can smile because I am by your side  
I pray again that you will be my person**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Thank you  
For being by my side**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
It's so warm**_

 _ **Because you're by my side  
I am able to have strength**_

 _ **Just looking at you  
Makes tears come**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart**_

 _ **If you see my heart  
And find your way to me**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever**_

 _ **Even if we get exhausted in this world  
Let's always stay by each other's side  
Never let go of my hand**_

 _ **I want to use my last love  
For you**_

 _ **I would be so happy  
If my last destiny was you**_

 _ **I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever"**_

"Lagu ini... Benar-benar menggambarkan semua isi hatiku padamu..." sahut Taehyung setelah ia selesai bernyanyi.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata indahnya.

"I want to use my last love for you.. I would be so happy if my last destiny was you.. I want to give you all of my heart if you can stay by my side forever..." sahut Taehyung lagi, membuat air mata kini menetes deras dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "I want to stay by your side forever, hyeong... I want to be your last love... I want to be your destiny, jinjja..."

"Jinjja ya?" sahut Taehyung, terkejut mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku dan Namjoon hyeong hanya berteman... Karena aku, tidak bisa menghapusmu dari hatiku... Bahkan ketika aku begitu kesal denganmu, aku tetap tak bisa membuangmu dari hatiku.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, jinjja? Kupikir kau sudah membuangku dan memilihnya.." sahut Taehyung. Ia hampir saja menangis karena senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja~ Lalu, kau dan Jimin hyeong? Bukankah kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku?"

Taehyung kembali berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada Jungkook karena sudah tanpa sengaja menyakiti hati Jungkook dengan kedekatannya bersama Jimin.

Taehyung menceritakan semuanya kepada Jungkook, alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menjauh dari Jimin, seberapa berharganya Jimin baginya, dan seberapa tidak inginnya ia menjauh dari sahabatnya hanya karena sudah berpcaran.

Dan Taehyung juga menjelaskan, betapa ia begitu mencintai Jungkook dan hanya Jungkook yang ada dalam hatinya walaupun ia begitu menyayangi Jimin sebagai sahabatnya.

Membuat semua keraguan di hati Jungkook kini menghilang sudah. Membuat Jungkook yakin, betapa besar cinta Taehyung untuknya. Dan membuat Jungkook bangga, karena memiliki kekasih yang sebaik ini kepada sahabatnya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang sangat indah.

"Semua uang yang kudapatkan dari menulis fanfiction, kutabung semua karena aku memang dari dulu sangat ingin membelikan cincin ini untukmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja~"

"Gumawo, jinjja~ Aaaaaaaa~ Kekasihku ini memang sangat luar biasa romantis!" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Jadi, kita masih berpacaran kan? Aku ini masih kekasihmu kan?" sahut Taehyung.

"Tentu saja~" sahut Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung di bibirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja..

"Hatchi!"

Taehyung bersin karena kehujanan. Bersin ketika mereka tengah berciuman.

"Hyeoooong... Joroooooookkkkkkkk~~~~~~~~~~~" gerutu Jungkook, diiringi senyuman kaku di wajah Taehyung.

"Mian, Jungkook a.." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Neeee~ Gwenchana~ Aigoo, kekasihku flu rupanya karena kehujanan? Ayo masuk, akan kuberikan handuk.. Kau pakai saja bajuku, nanti biar kucucikan baju basahmu ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ide bagus! Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar kosan Jungkook.

"Sebelum berganti baju, lebih baik kau menghangatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhmu, Jungkook a.. Otte?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menggoda Jungkook.

"Dasar mesuuuum~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, hyeong! Mulai besok janji ya jangan terlalu fokus mengerjakan fanfictionmu... Setidaknya, luangkan waktumu membalas chatku saat kau mengetik fanfiction-fanfictionmu itu.. Aku kan sangat merindukanmu setiap kau meninggalkanku untuk mengerjakan fanfictionmu~" sahut Jungkook.

"Hmmmm~ Tergantung seberapa menariknya chat darimu dibandingkan dengan ide-ide gila yang terus mengalir dalam kepalaku ini... Hehehe..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aaaaaaaaa~ Hyeooooooong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" gerutu Jungkook, diiringi tawa Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: END :) AKHIRNYA END :)**

 **Sedih lagi kan namatin chapter hmmmmm :(**

 **Btw, Ibu Negara, jecnxy a.k.a Joxy, gimana FF nya? Suka kaga sama alur dan endingnya hmmm? :) Semoga suka ya :)**

 **Dan untuk readers sekalian, semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **Selalu thx thx a lot buat semua masukan, dukungan, pujian, semangat, dan review2nya selama penggarapan FF ini :)**

 **See u all in my other FF :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **Rrn49 : apa karena taehyungnya disini juga rada cuek ya karakternya? XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : kata siapa kaga penting hayo? wkwkw seneng bgt kalo vkook pututs kayaknya XD**

 **Jeon Hanna : when too much jimin, jd kebanyakan imma XD imma itu semacem panggilan sayang jimin buat taehyung sama jungkook kalo di kenyataannya mah XD gapapa han buka gugel trenslet biar makin pinter koreanya :)**

 **ORUL2 : waduh ketipu 3 taun? ckckck mana sini idnya biar saya yang hajarin dia demi kamu XD asik ya kadang2 kalo deg2annya via sosmed gitu, getar2 asrama eh asmaranya kayak beda sama kalo deg2an liat gebetan langsung XD bodor wkwkw namkook itu padahal mesra loh kalo diperhatiin, lider stres sama magnae sarap bersatu XD jadi inget yg dulu channel V app mereka, yg english class itu... XD**


End file.
